vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azreal (Cycles Season 1-4)
Who is Azreal? Azreal is a demonic being who is the embodiment of the Void and the partner of Miss Universe. He WAS the Guardian of the Void and USED to exist outside of the Cycles. He is from the First Cycle and was SciFri’s brother in that Cycle. Lore Biography/History Prelude Within the first Cycle a trio of adventurers named SciFri, VII, and Azreal bonded together and partook in many grand escapades. However a great disaster took place that forever changed the entire universe. It caused the world to reach such a state of unbalance that KimplE’s Father decided to end the little experiment called existence and send everything back to darkness. KimplE, who had grown fond of the beings of this world, begged her father to reconsider and proposed a remedy: remove the one agent that caused the disaster, shuffle around a few memories here and there, and let the world continue as it was to its completion. Thus Azreal, judged to be the instigator and cause of the disaster, was cast from the Cycles forever. This event is what created the Cycles. The First of the Void Azreal spent countless eons floating in darkness, not even enough of himself left to form a coherent thought. As time passed, each second feeling like an eternity to the demon, he slowly found he was able to draw upon some mysterious power and reform himself. He discovered this power came from other things being cast into the Void things that didn’t exist or were banished from the Cycles themselves. Being the first being cast into the Void, Azreal found he had control over these discarded things and could reform them to his will. He was able to form a small plane of existence within the Void itself, a prison he could call home where his own power over all things was absolute. Driven absolutely mad by the time spent imprisoned alone within the Void, with no hope of escape, Azreal was thrown into the deepest and most hopeless despair. Then one day he reached out and to his surprise, he found a Cycle he could touch. Return to the Cycles Within the Cycle Azreal had reached he found energies being discarded constantly within it that fueled his hunger. Azreal then hatched a plan, if he was already feasting on energy, then he could have even more if he manipulated the events of the Cycle he was within and sent it even closer to the Void. His old companion SciFri the target of his attacks on the universe. His first course of action was to impersonate Folkona’s droid. Under the guise of the robotic being, he was able to earn SciFri’s trust. Later on posing as Folkona’s droid, he faked his death, which led to SciFri becoming emotionally unbalanced. Azreal eventually fed a lie through various spy channels that SciFri could save Folkona’s droid if he came to the Void. Lured to the Void, SciFri immediately prepared for battle however Azreal brushed aside his attacks easily. He verbally railed on SciFri, telling the paladin that the demon could never be trusted and revealing that his power came from the Void. After a tense standoff with the pair holding blades at each other’s necks, SciFri backed off, realizing he was outclassed by Azreal’s limitless power within the Void itself. Satchi’s Curse Secretly entering Club Rogue, Azreal met Satchi saw this as another opportunity to strike at SciFri by attacking one the knight cared for so much. Befriending Satchi, and saying he had ways of helping with the whispers of Satchi’s cursed rapier. He drew the vampire boi into the Void and offered him a fragment of his own power that would augment Satchi’s own vampiric powers and help him maintain control and free will over Legion. In truth the fragment’s only power was to let Azreal see through Satchi’s eyes and gain information through him. The next day, Azreal called a small gathering of people including both Satchi and SciFri to the Forest Sanctuary to witness the reveal his new true form which is pink-haired male with devilish horns and tail. He immediately attacked SciFri, testing his powers and ending in a standoff, although Azreal stated he only used a fraction of his powers. Azreal then invaded Club Rogue where he finally confronted KimplE, the person responsible for his banishment to the Void. After a tense conversation Azreal became enraged by KimplE’s dismissive nature and felt betrayed by the other cosmic being. He also confronted Joey Bagels and became enraged by Joey's similarly dismissive reaction. In an attempt to force SciFri into a fight he attacked his girlfriend Faelyix. This betrayal made Satchi feel used as merely a pawn for Azreal’s own plans. While SciFri retaliated and attacked Azreal, Satchi wrestled with his conscious and the whispers in his head. After SciFri’s confrontation, Satchi confronted Azreal trying to appeal to his emotions but he merely struck down the vampire leaving him to escape nearly dead. Satchi and SciFri returned to the Void, Satchi berating Azreal for being unable to change to which he responded that even if he changed, those changes would never be accepted. The trio had a tense conversation about what it would take for Azreal to be redeemed in the eyes of the holy knight. SciFri told him that after his actions that night, it would likely be impossible, but Azreal could begin by helping Satchi. Azreal revealed several ways Satchi's curse could be removed, all of them violent and harmful to other people, but Satchi refused any sort of remedy claiming there had to be another path, one that involved the three blades being reunited in some way. And so SciFri gave Azreal an ultimatum: help Satchi find the other two cursed blades, and it would be a big step in his desired redemption. Using his sources, likely from other fragments of chaos borne by other denizens of the world, Azreal claimed he had located one of the companion blades wielded by Karakov. SciFri & Folkona vs Azreal Azreal seemed content to bide his time in the Void, slowly guiding events from afar while the world was consumed with more and more chaos at the impending war, the world moving ever closer to the chaos of the Void. SciFri and Folkona invaded the Void once again only to find Azreal, Satchi, and Amika waiting on them as if Azreal had planned the course of events all along. Once again, Satchi begged that the pair not fight, but he was threatened by SciFri's sword and stood down. With Folkona verbally berating everyone at the gathering, Satchi finally used his proverbial fangs to bite back and seemed to forsake SciFri and go over to Azreal’s side. Realizing that they were in over their heads once again, Folkona changed her mind about the attack and with a declaration that she never wanted to see Azreal again, the pair retreated. In a rage, Azreal spit that the SciFri of this world was a mere facsimile of the man he knew, and Azreal should know better than anyone because SciFri was the demon’s brother in the First Cycle. In addition, he said SciFri's betrayal was even more bitter because it was SciFri himself that cast Azreal from the First Cycle into the Void. He also revealed that SciFri had asked KimplE how to kill Azreal. Manipulating Plots Exploiting the cracks he made in the alliances of others, Azreal was able to convince others of his trust. Satchi had told the truth of everything to his girlfriend Ashunera and his friend Kuri. Azreal, using the fragment he gave to Satchi to spy upon the trio, arrived on the scene and claimed he could be trusted as well. As proof of his powers, he brought the three along with Cor Vous to the Void. Azreal merely introduced himself and told the trio where he fits into the bigger picture of the Cycle. He said that if anyone at the gathering ever needed anything desperately, he could supply them the power needed to resolve their situation amicably. His chance to prove this fact came almost immediately, as later in the night Ashunera contacted the demon in secret with a problem concerning her family. Her siblings, Zentreya and Kirbynite, were both dealing with demonic possessions and the frightening powers that threatened to overwhelm them. Azreal said he had the power to easily solve the situation, but it would come at a heavy cost. He could imbue them with the powers of the Void, but this solution would also make the pair emotionless husks of what they once were. He did not tell them that it would also give Azreal control of their actions, and they would become his complete pawns in the game. Azreal was also approached by Kuri and Ashunera with a request to protect Joey from The Don while Kuri reentered stasis and Ashunera prepared for her confrontation with Asura on the moon. In another gambit, Azreal spoke with Faelyix on multiple occasions in an attempt to convince her to break up with SciFri feeding her multiple lies to shake her faith in the holy knight. In yet another angle, Amika had a falling out with Azreal not returning the love he felt for her. He forcefully banished her from the Void as a plan knowing it would force Amika to do something he desired. Azreal and Miss Universe It’s revealed that while Azreal’s nature of being a Void creature made him hunger for the Universe destruction he did not want to feed this feeling as it would cause the death of his lover from the previous Cycles Miss Universe, The embodiment of the Universe. The true reason for his constant attacks was to strengthen those he fought against forcing them to become stronger. He believes he must be evil for everyone else’s sake. Miss Universe disagrees with this notion as well as the group that was forming to become The Renegades. A New Leaf On 6/14/18 Azreal turns over a new leaf even kneeling before Miss Universe in repentance. He apologizes to all that he has harmed and works at becoming a proper Guardian of the Void no longer interfering unless absolutely necessary and no longer playing villain to force the world to grow stronger. With this change of heart Azreal and Miss Universe begin to reform their relationship and begin dating one another. Azreal and Miss Universe from then on act as mentors to The Renegades giving the group advice and observing there battles. One such battle he watched over was the fight between SciFri and The Don. The Guardians Intervene vs Azreal]] During the course of the SciFri and The Don fight, which took place July 16th, 2018, SciFri is killed and the demon Arcadum gets involved removing the chains which bind his power. With his power unleashed The Guardians are forced to intervene for if his power is left unchecked he becomes a threat to the Cycles themselves. A fight ensues with Faelyix evacuating everyone from the Safe Haven, while Miss Universe and Azreal tag team fight the unchained Arcadum. They are able to subdue Arcadum at the cost of the Safe Haven being destroyed. The Guardians then head to the singularity holding the chains to Arcadum’s arms.to revive SciFri as the Cycles require him to continue living. Azreal pulls SciFri’s soul from the Void to place in the new body which Miss Universe had created. With all threats to the Cycles ended the trio of Guardians turn to Arcadum, rather than punishing him they decide to turn him into the Guardian of Forbidden Magics. Proposal On August 7th, 2018 Azreal challenges Miss Universe to a game of chess. They place wagers to make things interesting Azreal wagering that if he wins Miss Universe must answer the next question he asks with Yes. Azreal wins and asks Miss Universe to marry him. He says that she could refuse if she really wanted too but she keeps her word and accepts his proposal. Goodbye Guardians In late August Azreal and the other Guardians discover that KimplE’s Father is slowly dying. With his death it’s likely that the Cycles and everything connected to them could potentially perish. In order to prevent the destruction of the Universe and Void should the Singularity die the guardians leave to find a way to ensure that life can continue on. However the fates of the Guardians who embody the Universe and Void are likely endanger as their existence is a result of their Guardian status. The Return The Guardians return on October 18th first appearing in the Stranger’s Cathedral to greet Oblivious and Bream. However they state that they are no longer Guardians and no longer exist outside of the Cycles. Without this guardianship they also can no longer take off or put on Arcadum’s chains. Azreal and the other Guardians are currently being cautious as they are unaware of other side effects that this may have caused them or the world they live in. Personality & Quirks Azreal almost always lies, yet he is clever enough to include just enough truth in most of his lies to con others into trusting him fully. Even after people catch him in a lie and know he cannot be trusted, he will spin another lie and make it seem that his prey has no other choice but to trust him. Despite being banished and alone for so long, his ability to read the emotions of other people in an instant makes it incredibly easy for them to be taken in by his silver tongue. He also really likes to monologue. After his change into the Guardian role Azreal becomes less emotional trying to detach himself so that he can better fulfill his role as Guardian of the Void. He still feels these emotions and shows his love for Miss Universe and his companions but he often tries to suppress them since he would always be saddened when a Cycle ends and his friends die. Family Azreal was the brother to SciFri within the First Cycle. He can’t possibly have any actual blood children being the Void itself so he has taken to adopting/mentoring children with his partner Miss Universe. These children being his “daughters” Bubbles, Arbor, and Belle, and his “son” Sky. Powers & Abilities * Voidreaver, a glowing red scythe - Formed of the energy of the Void, it has the power to cut through the barrier between the Void and the current Cycle. It also fires intense beams of deadly energies. * Void Shield - Azreal can form the energy of The Void into a shield that completely surrounds his body and protects him. The shield is so strong that only Arcadum unchained has been able to break past it. * Matter Reformation - Azreal has power over all energy cast into the Void. This power manifests itself as a matter of reformation. Azreal can form any kind of weapon or piece of equipment he desires, as long as he has the energy from the Void to supply it. This is also useful for making elaborate disguises. * Fragments of Chaos - Azreal can form fragments of chaos which he can grant to other people. These are small orbs of pure energy from the Void itself. It seems that these have the power to let Azreal see the world through other’s eyes. * Void Body - Being an embodiment of the Void Azreal can make his body become gelatinous and undamageable by mortal beings. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Erevan Erevan is a human mage with telekinetic abilities in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP Group placed in Class 2. He has feline like attributes and is a nerd. Lucien Lucien is a necromancer scientist who is the love interest of Mara Naiade. Aladrin/Shadow Vincent Aladrin is the grandfather of Konton and Sethia, and the father of Daiyo. He used to be a shadow appearing as Vincent, his soul bound to Daiyo's cane. He was freed with the help of Vincent regaining his true form. Arie Arie is a bullet ant who takes the form of a demon. He is part of the (TBA). Trivia *When someone receives a fragment of chaos from Azreal, he is actually able to watch that person’s streams and vods, allowing him to spy on everyone involved. *It has been confirmed that Satchi and Azreal were best friends during the First Cycle. This could be the reason Satchi is so adamant about giving Azreal a chance at redemption. *It has been confirmed that Amika and Azreal were lovers during the First Cycle. *Azreal stated that his book in KimplE’s archives currently contains only a single page which reads “Who writes history? The Victors.” It appears that Azreal is lying about this though, since KimplE’s kittens claim the page reads, “lol pwnd, u salty scrub?” *The reason that Azreal is able to exist in this Cycle is likely that this Cycle is so close to being so damaged by the brewing chaos between Chipz and Joey Bagels and their fight for Lanfear that it is the closest Cycle to being discarded into the Void. *Azreal is confirmed sub. *Azreal at one point had mentored 4 girls Bubbles, Nanoade, Arbor, and Belle leading to the joke No Sons, Only Daughters. ** This changed with him taking in Sky so one son. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/azreal_archangel * Twitter: https://twitter.com/azreal478 Gallery File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-18_00-10-19.020.png File:Capturehdbflkivhjsbflvikhdjxcf.png|Miss Universe and Azreal File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-24_21-06-49.736.png|Azreal and his daughter Arbor File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-15_05-53-54.025.png|Belle, Miss Universe, and Azreal in The Observatory File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-07_04-24-35.268.png File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-20_23-01-48.076.png|Azreal and Bream File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-07_10-29-04.525.png|Azreal, Cell, and Nano File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-28_23-32-49.199.png Category:Demons Category:Characters